Pages we need to add
Emilio Aguinaldo; Filipino revolutionary leader and the first president of the Philippines. Thomas Andrews Jr.; designer of the Titanic, went down with his creation Mother Angelica; founder of EWTN. Kofi Annan; Ghanaian diplomat who served as the seventh Secretary-General of the United Nations from January 1997 to December 2006. Benigno Aquino Jr.; Philippine national hero to oppose Ferdinand Marcos. Corazon Aquino; 11th President of the Philippines and the first woman to hold the office. Melchora Aquino; Filipina revolutionary who became known as "Tandang Sora". Andres Bonifacio; Filipino revolutionary leader and the president of the Tagalog Republic. Jim Bowie; 19th-century American pioneer, who played a prominent role in the Texas Revolution. Margaret Brown; American socialite, philanthropist, and Titanic survivor. James Buchanan; U.S President. Julius Caesar; Roman politician and general. Debra Cheeseborough; survivor and whistleblower of Christina Walters. Godfrey Kirk Christiansen; son of company founder Ole Kirk Christiansen and the managing director of The Lego Group from 1957 to 1979. Kjeld Kirk Christiansen; former president and CEO of The Lego Group. Ole Kirk Christiansen; founder of LEGO. Walt Disney; American pioneer for animation and also a founder of Disney. Rodrigo Dutarte; 16th and current President of the Philippines. Tracy Edwards; 32-year-old man who escaped from Jeffrey Dahmer. Dwight Eisenhower; U.S. President and a supreme allied commander during WWII. Juan Sebastian Elcano; circumnavigator. Erwin Emata; second Filipino to reach Mount Everest's summit and a member of the First Philippine Mount Everest Expedition (FPMEE). Pope Francis; Current head of the Catholic Church. Major Josef Gangl; WWII Leader of the Non-Nazi German Army during the Battle for Castle Itter. Ulysses S. Grant; war hero and later US president. Nellie Gray; activist and founder of March for Life John Hancock; American merchant, statesman, and prominent Patriot of the American Revolution. Chris Hansen; news reporter and anti-pedophile activist. Patrick Henry; prominent Patriot of the American Revolution. Rochelle Herman-Walrond; whistler-blower against Jared Fogle. Sam Houston; Texas patriot Emilio Jacinto; Brains of Katipunan during the Philippine revolution. Moon Jae-in; current President of South Korea. Linda Kasabian; former Manson family member and key witness during trials. March for Life; annual pro-life rally John Laufer, graduate student who stopped Sylvia Seegrist's shooting spree Suzan LaBerge; forgiver, daughter of Rosemary La Bianca. Candy Lightner; makes driving laws so people cannot drink while driving. Charles Lightoller; 2nd Officer of the Titanic and hero at Dunkirk. Harold Godfrey Lowe; 5th Officer of the Titanic who returned and rescued people from the water. Antonio Luna; Filipino general who fought in the Philippine–American War. James Madison; U.S president. Richard and Maurice McDonald; founders of the original McDonald’s restaurant in San Bernardino, California and inventors of the ‘Speedee Service System’. Saint Michael; Archangel. James Monroe; U.S president. Bernard Montegomery; British WWII Commander. Audie Murphy; Medal of Honor winner turned actor. Florence Nightingale; English social reformer and statistician, and the founder of modern nursing. Leo Oracion; First Filipino who reached the summit of Mount Everest. Jesse Owens; American track and field athlete and four-time Olympic gold medalist in the 1936 Games. Manny Pacquiao; Filipino professional boxer and politician, currently serving as a Senator of the Philippines. Saint Paul; was an apostle who taught the gospel of the Christ to the first century world. Louis Pasteur; discovered the principles of vaccination, microbial fermentation and pasteurization. Mike Pence; vice president of Donald Trump. Michael Phelps; American Olympic swimmer. Jack Phillips: Titanic senior wireless officer. Vladimir Putin; Current president of the Russian Federation. Fidel Ramos; President of the Philippines from 1992 to 1998. Arthur Rostron; Captain of the Carpathia, which successfully rescued survivors of the Titanic. Colonel Harland Sanders; Founder of KFC. Kurt-Siegfried Schrader; WWII German officer who defected to the Allies during the Battle for Castle Itter. James Stewart; Oscar winning actor and war hero. Debra Tate; younger sister of Sharon Tate and current leader of her mother's campaign. Doris Tate; mother of Sharon Tate and campaigner. Patti Tate; youngest sister of Sharon Tate. Team USA; Group of American athletes who compete in both Summer and Winter Olympics. William Barret Travis; 26 year old commander of the Alamo. Tuskegee Airmen; Group of African-American military pilots who fought in World War II. Francesca Valencia; saved her best friend from choking on a jawbreaker Alfred Gwynne Vanderbilt I; died aboard the Lusitania after giving up his lifejacket to a female passenger Elie Wiesel; Holocaust survivor, author, political activist, and Nobel Laureate. Malala Yousafzai; a Pakistani activist for female education. Georgy Zhukov; Soviet WWII General. Category:List Category:Site Maintenance